


Freaks and Geeks

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Smut Week 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ejaculate, F/M, Pearl Necklace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: “You want to come on me?” she asked, and he nodded.“Where?”He looked at her chest. “Your tits.”“Language, Captain,” Darcy chided, and then her hand went to his shaft, and Steve was practically pulled by the cock to move up the bed to kneel over her.





	Freaks and Geeks

**Author's Note:**

> Darcyland Smut Week 2018 Day 5: "Primal". Just straight up porn, and there's nothing wrong with that. I wasn't sure how to tag this though. I literally Googled "what is it called when a man comes on someone's chest" . It's not facial or creampie. And then I felt weird Googling this stuff on my university computer but OH WELL. Laugh at my stupidity for not using my phone data for once. (This isn't me shading people who do this particular sex act btw) This is named after the song "Freaks and Geeks" by Childish Gambino which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27d138zhyZQ)
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to crimtastic who told me I meant "pearl necklace". DUH. I somehow forgot that completely.
> 
> Message me [here](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/ask) if you want. <3

This _thing_ between Darcy and Steve had been happening for six weeks, and Steve knew he never wanted it to end.

He especially saw no end to it when she turned up every time he wanted her, like she could read his mind from a distance. And it usually happened when he was at the end of his tether, after some mission that had his heartrate up for hours.

As a child, his heartbeat was a constant concern, and now Steve knew it was a good indication that he was going to get laid.

One particular night when he had Darcy beneath him on her lumpy mattress, her legs pushed up to his shoulders and her shirt shoved up to reveal her pebbled nipples, her face changed when she saw Steve staring too long at her tits.

They were is favorite pair. They were almost as big as his hands, and lay heavy in them when he pawed at her. He loved licking her and kissing her all over her big, heavy tits, and even though her snatch felt tight and wet all around him as he thrust into her, he kept staring at her chest.

“What are you thinking?”

“Thinking about – doing something.”

Darcy smiled, biting her lip and meeting his thrusts. Steve tended to do most of the work, and he had no complaints. Darcy was enthusiastic every time they fucked and it wasn’t as if these sessions were in short supply.

“You’re so cute when you can’t talk,” she murmured, and Steve pressed the pad of his thumb to her swollen clit and rubbed her again, making her tense up and squirm.

She meant _when you can’t talk coherently because you’re indisposed by sex_. And she was right; he was never less eloquent when he was inside her one way or another.

“Did you want to try something new?” Darcy panted.

She cried out, and came on him again – that had to be the third time, and he knew she was getting tired by the way her moans grew weaker and her eyelids became heavy.

Steve only nodded. “If you let me.”

“What?” she prompted, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. “You need to get out of me, though, Steve. I’m starting to get sore.”

He loved that he did that to her, however fucked up it was. Some days she walked differently after they spent hours fucking, which only made sense. Steve still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that it was him that did it to her. 

He pulled out. “Good, ‘cause I wanna –”

She grinned wider than ever, and Steve couldn’t help smiling back.

“You want to come on me?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Where?”

He looked at her chest. “Your tits.”

“Language, Captain,” Darcy chided, and then her hand went to his shaft, and Steve was practically pulled by the cock to move up the bed to kneel over her.

It didn’t take much. Just the idea of it had Steve close enough for his balls to tighten.

When he came, it was like it was slower than usual. The orgasm drew out, and he grunted, panted and tensed a lot before finally spilling on her naked front.

White spurts of come fell on her, and when it first landed Darcy started to giggle, like the devious influence she was on him – even though they both knew this was all Steve’s idea.

He kept twitching, and Darcy watched him bob above her before he finally wrung out the last of it.

He sighed, before climbing off her and kissing her, his tongue probing her mouth like before.

Darcy chuckled before breaking it off. “You gonna get me something to clean up with?”

“Oh, right.”

Steve’s brain had short-circuited once more.

As Darcy dabbed at her skin with a wad of paper towel, he wondered how long it would take to do that all over her chest again.


End file.
